A headlamp is a device that illuminates the forward area from a vehicle and supplies sufficient brightness to illuminate an obstacle at a certain distance, for example 100 m, ahead on a road at night. The standards for specifications of headlamps depend on countries.
Automotive headlamps are required to provide an optimal driving environment in accordance with driving conditions of a vehicle, conditions of a road, and surrounding brightness. To this end, an adaptive front lighting system that changes a light distribution pattern in accordance with the driving conditions of a vehicle has recently been used.
Such an adaptive front lighting system adaptively changes a light distribution pattern in accordance with the driving conditions of a vehicle, using a plurality of light shields that determine light distribution patterns by blocking a portion of light from a light source. When the plurality of light shields are used, shields having different patterns are disposed along a cylindrical cover, and light distribution patterns are adjusted by turning the cylindrical cover. In the related art, a stepper motor was used to turn headlight covers, so it was possible to accurately control the positions of the shields.
However, a specific exclusive logic with complicated power supply to supply pulse signals in order to activate the stepper motor and a specific sensor to store an initial operation position are necessary. Accordingly, a structure of the system is complicated, and manufacturing cost is high.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.